zdl_cryptofandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony Di Lorio
Attender of Satoshi Roundtable * Ethereum, came on in the early early stages before the presale and provided early funds * Decentral, CEO & Founder * Jaxx, CEO & Founder * Toronto Stock Exchange, Chief Digital Officer (2015 mid 2016) * “I am the CEO and founder of Decentral & Jaxx, co-founder of Ethereum and have lived in Toronto all my life. I've been an entrepreneur and design junkie for 20 years. Prior to full-time blockchain (2012) I owned a geothermal drilling company doing commercial projects for Ikea. I've been in tech all my life building computers since age 8 (1984), on BBSes since the 1200 baud modem days (late 80's), designing website in the early 90's. I invested in Bitcoin (2012), Litecoin (2013) and Ethereum (2013). I currently hold all three as well as Monero and Dash and ETC and am looking to expand my portfolio with some of the new groundbreaking technologies Decentral has been identifying. All projects I've done in this space are self-funded (aside from Ethereum of course, although I did bootstrap a large portion of the project before the crowdsale). I own 100% own my current projects” * Kryptokit; founder * A voluntarist * Investor in Qtum, ZCash and VeChain * Polymath, advisor * Cindicator; advisor * Aion, advisor * Was listed as a technical advisor of Civic on their announcement page * According to Forbes "Meet the Crypto's Richest" from 5-2-2018 (just around the end of the bull market of 2017: "I got the concept of Bitcoin right away," says Anthony Di Iorio, 43, one of Ethereum's cofounders. Di Iorio, who went to Ryerson University in Toronto to study marketing, spent the 2000s managing his family's patio-door business as well as running a geothermal drilling firm. After watching the financial crisis decimate the real estate industry, Di Iorio found himself studying economics, trying to understand what had happened. "I was looking at alternative ways of thinking about economics, and I really started understanding learning about what money really is — that whole libertarian thinking about sound money." In 2012, in search of fellow believers, he started the Toronto Bitcoin Meetup group — and at the first event he met Ethereum's founding genius, the Russian-Canadian coder Vitalik Buterin. With a few hundred thousand from his prior enterprises, Di Iorio helped fund Ethereum's coding — and the legal counsel it hired--before the coin was taken public. Calling himself an "agnostic" when it comes to the various blockchains, he has since invested in a variety of crypto-assets, including Qtum, Vechain and Zcash. "I like being part of different sectors of the blockchain realm." His investment strategy has been to get in early and, after the asset grows and levels off, pour his gains into another new promising coin. He's proud to have helped build Ethereum, now worth over $100 billion. "Now I go into a bank, and they're like, 'Oh my God, you started Ethereum,' whereas before they'd say, 'We can't give you a bank account.' Now they come to me."Category:People